Open Your Eyes
by voodoo.love
Summary: Tony gets shot! Will he survive? Snow Patrols Open Your Eyes is written in! TIVA!


**Hi All, **

**This is a TIVA fic with Snow Patrols Open Your Eyes in it! Snow Patrol and NCIS arnt mine! Hope you like it R&R**

**Love Yas **

**Danielle **

* * *

**Open Your Eyes**

"Tony!" Ziva ran towards him and knelt at his side. She hadn't seen the person that had shot him or where the bullet came from. Ziva called for an ambulance and rode with him to the hospital.

_**All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you**_

Ziva gripped Tony's hand but got no response. The paramedics asked if she was okay.

"Umm…yeah…. I'm fine. He's going to be okay, yes?"

"Sorry, we don't know for sure"

Ziva shuddered as a chill ran down her spine

_**My bones ache my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old**_

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital Ziva called Gibbs

**On the Phone (Gibbs)**

"Hey Gibbs, it's Ziva, I have same bad news, really bad news"

Gibbs sighed "Oh God your pregnant"

"What! No!" She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "Why did you say that? Wait Never Mind"

"What's the news Ziva?"

"Tony's been shot" Ziva replied, one tear shinning as it rolled down her cheek "Were at the hospital. Can you come?"

"I'll see you soon, is there anything else"

"Yeah, can you call…actually, No there is nothing else thankyou"

Ziva was getting angry thinking about Jeanne. She had called and asked Tony to stop by. If it wasn't for her they would never have even been in that suburb and Tony wouldn't have been shot.

_**The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts**_

Ziva walked into Tony's room and sat next to his bed.

"Come on Tony, don't leave me, just look into my eyes"

_**I want so much to open your eyes  
Cause I need you to look into mine**_

Ziva laid her head on Tony's chest and breathed in his essence. She grabbed his hand and held tight, but still no response.

_**Tell me that you'll open eyes  
Tell me that you'll open eyes**_

Tears started to roll down Ziva's face. "Tony" She whispered

_**Tell me that you'll open eyes  
Tell me that you'll open eyes**_

"Ziva? Are you alright?"

Ziva, not letting go of Tony's hand and wiped her tears away and she sat up.

"Huh? Oh. Yes I'm fine thankyou"

"I can see that you are not fine. Come. Away from the doctors and away from DiNozzo"

_**Get up get out get away from these liars  
Cause they don't get your soul or your fire**_

Gibbs grabbed Ziva's hand and pulled her away from Tony. "Come have a cup of coffee"

They walked from Tony's room and down to the cafeteria.

_**Take my hand knot you fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time**_

"Thanks for the coffee."

"That's okay Ziva."

"Can I call Abby?"

"Sure" Gibbs handed Ziva his phone "Speed dial number 2"

"Who's number 1?"

"Jenny" Ziva nodded suspiciously and walked into a quiet corner

_**Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere**_

**On The Phone (Abby)**

"Abby? It's Ziva"

"Hi Ziva!"

"I love him."

"You love who? Oooooh Tony" Abby replied suddenly realizing

Ziva nodded as she made a noise of agreement

After talking to her for half an hour.

"I'll see you later Abbs"

"Okay see ya"

"Thanks Abby"

"No Prob."

_**I want so much to open your eyes  
Cause I need you to look into mine**_

Ziva handed the phone back to Gibbs and went back to Tony's room. There was a nurse in there with him.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"You'll have to ask the doctor. I'll go and get him"

"Thanks"

_**Tell me that you'll open eyes  
Tell me that you'll open eyes**_

"Tony, there's something that I have to tell you…..I love you. Come back to me please Tony"

_**Tell me that you'll open eyes  
Tell me that you'll open eyes**_

Ziva gripped his hand again.

_**Tell me that you'll open eyes  
Tell me that you'll open eyes**_

Tony squeezed back.

_**Tell me that you'll open eyes  
Tell me that you'll open eyes**_

He opened his eyes

_**All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you**_

"I Love you too"

**End Story**


End file.
